


Onna no ko yori mo yoi (Better than girls)

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Ideas, Boys in Skirts, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 20:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15178610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “Kei, what in the world makes you think that you wouldn’t be recognized if you dressed up like a girl?”





	Onna no ko yori mo yoi (Better than girls)

“Why do you always have to be so damn stubborn about it?”

Kota looked at his boyfriend, sighing.

He couldn’t believe he was actually asking him that question.

He wasn’t the stubborn one. He was the one who forbade Kei to do stuff which would’ve been potentially dangerous if journalists would have seen them. He was desperately trying not to make both of them lose their job, that’s what he was doing.

He wasn’t being stubborn just because it was funny, although his boyfriend seemed to think exactly that.

“Kei” he said, frustrated. “What in the world makes you think that you wouldn’t be recognized if you dressed up like a girl?” he said, gritting his teeth but still trying not to look angry in front of him.

The younger snorted, crossing his arms.

“Kota, come on! It’s not like they would look close enough to recognize me! It would just look like you’re with some random girl, it wouldn’t be a problem.”

Yabu counted to ten. Then he counted again. In the end, he wasn’t able to calm down at all, so he answered to him straight.

“And isn’t it even worse? Nobody would mind if you and I went out for dinner as friends, but this...” he sighed again, feeling like he was about to have a mental breakdown. “Kei, you are not going to go on a date with me dressed like a girl. We’re not going to talk about it anymore, it’s just insane.” he said, sitting down on the couch of their living room, looking for the remote in order to turn the TV on, making the younger understand that he wasn’t inclined to talk about it any further.

But it wasn’t going to be a problem anyway. Kei left the room so quickly that Kota didn’t even have the time to tell him that it wasn’t necessary to fight over something like that.

 

***

 

The morning after Kota woke up in a good mood.

It had been a couple of weeks since the last time he had had the morning off, so he felt like doing something useful instead of spending the whole morning in bed.

He sat on the mattress, brushing a hand over his eyes, and it was then that he heard the door opening, and Kei coming in.

“You’re awake, already? I’m sorry, you could have just woke me up if...”

He wasn’t able to finish his sentence.

When Kei came into the room Yabu was able to fully see him, and he felt like he wasn’t going to be able to talk at least for the next five or ten minutes.

His boyfriend had a skirt on.

Even more concerning, not the one you happen to see in the morning, it was way too short for it.

He had a shirt on top of it which was definitely too skin-tight to be a male one, and he wore a white apron on it.

He wasn’t bad at all, though Kota wouldn’t have admitted it no matter what.

“Kei, what the hell...” he was only able to tell him, swallowing a few times while he couldn’t tear his eyes off of him.

“I thought about what you said to me. And I realized that maybe you were right, that I can’t just walk out of here dressed up like a girl. But then I thought about it some more, and...” he pointed at his clothes. “Why shouldn’t I wear these at home? Nobody can see me, nobody can make a big deal about it. It’s perfect, isn’t it?” he asked, raising both his eyebrows, trying to look more innocent than he actually was.

Kota still couldn’t believe his eyes, but he tried not to think too much about what he was witnessing.

And not to think about how good Kei looked like that.

“Stay there!” the younger said then, smiling to him. “I’ve made you some breakfast, I’m going to bring it to you.” he left the room quickly, and Yabu was almost relieved to be left alone for at least a couple of minutes.

He couldn’t believe he had actually done this, but he should’ve known better than to challenge Kei in matters like that.

Furthermore, he didn’t care too much about how he was dressed like, as long as they were home, so he thought that he could’ve easily coped with that without making a big fuss about it.

When Kei came back with the breakfast the elder smiled to him, patting the spot next to him on the bed to tell his boyfriend to go and sit right there.

Kei smiled back, putting the tray onto the nightstand, taking the apron off and sitting on Kota’s legs instead, putting his arms around the elder’s neck and kissing him briefly.

“Good morning” he whispered, and Kota couldn’t help but feeling confused by his low pitch, by the way he looked, by everything in that so damn crazy and so damn good situation.

“I thought you would’ve used a wig too” he said suddenly, caressing the younger’s hairs. “That would’ve been weird” he mocked him, avoiding to say that this was already weird enough for him.

Kei shrugged, leaning down over his boyfriend’s body.

“I thought about it too.” he said. “But then I thought about something that would’ve been hard with a wig on, and I gave up.”

“What?” Yabu asked, frowning.

He should’ve been afraid of Kei’s following smile, he knew how that kind of smile meant only trouble for him, but he decided that he didn’t care too much, and he just kept looking at his boyfriend while he moved, straddling him, so that the skirt went up his thighs.

Kei didn’t waste any time and freed him of his shirt, starting to lay kisses on his neck and lower, using his teeth on the elder’s skin wisely, like he was used to do.

“You know, I kind of like it when you pull my hair.” he explained, going lower and lower. “It makes me feel how much you enjoy what I do to you, it makes me feel how much you crave to be in control.” his voice was so calm that Kota couldn’t believe he was actually saying that, furthermore while he was caressing his hips, getting closer to his crotch.

“Kei, I think we should eat breakfast, before...”

“But I _am_ eating breakfast, Ko.” he answered, smiling briefly to him before letting his hands slide under the other’s boxers, folding his hardening erection with his fingers.

Kota gasped, but he didn’t dare to say anything else.

He slid down on the mattress, letting Kei undress him and move freely on him, until he leaned down and started licking him slowly, experimentally, while his hand was still keeping him still at the base.

A few moments later Yabu was going totally insane about that mouth around him, and he brought his hand to the younger’s hairs, doing what he seemed to enjoy so much and pulling them, trying to buck his hips to go deeper inside Kei’s mouth.

Inoo deepthroated him just for a few seconds before getting up again, smiling to him when he heard him moaning from the loss.

“I’m sorry. It wouldn’t have been polite if I’d have let you come so soon, would it?” he asked, still trying to look as innocent as he could.

Kota was a total mess by then. He kept looking at him, looking at the way the skirt’s rose on his legs, at the shirt which fit him so perfectly to make him wonder, looking at how damn hot his boyfriend was dressed up like this.

Kei must’ve read his mind, and he straddled him again, brushing his cheek with a finger.

“And you said it would have been strange.” he whispered. “You don’t seem too bothered now, do you?” he said, moving his ass on the other’s cock, which was almost aching by then.

Kota swallowed, still trying to look at ease.

“It doesn’t affect me this much, no.” he said, but then he smiled, blushing a bit. “But I have to admit that this is far more interesting than I thought” he added, bringing his hands to Kei’s hips, caressing him slowly and moving on his own, relishing the friction against his body.

Kei started unbuttoning his shirt, and then he reached for the skirt’s zip, but the elder stopped him, grabbing his wrist.

“If you really want to” he smiled. “You can leave it on.”

Kei raised an eyebrow, but he was too far gone to answer him the way he deserved.

He put his hands on Kota shoulder, getting up a bit so that the elder’s fingers would find an easy access to his rim, circling it, brushing a bit on it before sliding inside, making him moan loud.

It was something quick, not accurate as it should’ve been, but neither of them cared.

They were too much turned on by that weird situation, and they wanted to get it done as fast as they could.

When Kota pushed into him, he couldn’t help but whine because of the overwhelming feeling of tightness coming from Kei’s body.

It was hot as hell, and the rough preparation helped in making him feel constricted by his muscles, making him want to push inside that heat hard to open him up.

“Kei...” he said, his voice hoarse. “Kei, may I...”

“Move.” the younger interrupted him, trying to smile despite how he felt. “Don’t think that I will only because I’m on top. It’s still you topping, you know?”

Kota didn’t bother to argue and he did as he was asked to.

He let Kei grab his shoulders, and he started pushing into him, putting in it all the strength he could.

Inoo kept moaning with an high-pitched tone which, he was sure, was just done to arouse him more and adding details to that already perfect play.

But Kota wasn’t really in the mood to argue about that either, and he kept pounding into him, feeling the muscles of his legs becoming sore and deciding that he was going to worry about it later.

He reached under his skirt, grabbing his cock and starting to move his hand fast, knowing that he was about to reach his limit.

When Kei came he almost felt dazed about how beautiful he seemed, his head rolled back and his eyes closed, while his fingernails were stuck into Kota’s shoulders.

Yabu felt him jerk around his cock, and so he started moving again inside of him, grabbing him by the hips and holding him tight, leaning over his chest and biting his collarbone as he came inside of him, holding back a scream.

They were totally spent after that, and Kota barely felt Kei’s warmth  leaving him while the younger laid next to him, breathing deeply.

“It was interesting, wasn’t it?” he asked, smiling and starting to caress the other’s shoulder.

Kota nodded, trying to regain his breath, before bringing his hand to Kei’s leg, over the skirt.

“Indeed.” he answered. “I think we should do this more often, you were totally right.” he admitted, laughing. “In fact, I think you shouldn’t take this off. It looks really good on you.”

Kei grimaced, removing the elder’s hand from his thigh.

“I don’t think so. I have to go and take a shower, then I’m going to wear something more comfortable. You know, it’s not this good to wear a skirt while having sex, it definitely goes in the way.”

Kota seemed to think about it for a second, before moving towards his boyfriend, grabbing him by his wrist and throwing him with his back against the mattress.

“I’m sorry, but I can’t let you do that” he told him, smiling and reaching for his face, caressing it. “After all, you had your breakfast. It wouldn’t be fair if I didn’t get the chance to have mine, would it?”

Kei didn’t answer to him at first.

“You’re such an animal, Ko.” he said then, and tried to look annoyed, but in the end he smiled, and let Kota do as he pleased.

Yabu felt incredibly lucky to be with him.

Only with Inoo Kei the worst ideas turned out to be something that good.

And, furthermore, he was the only one who could’ve ever looked so hot in a skirt.

Women included.


End file.
